


Girl, I'll treat you better

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I had to write this, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara gets some liquid courage and decides she needs to go tell Imra how Mon-El doesn't deserve her.





	Girl, I'll treat you better

Kara chuckled as she emptied another glass. Some of the liquid dribbled down her chin, but it didn’t matter, she was having a great time. The smile on her face made place for a scoff when she saw Mon-El entering the dive bar for his shift. She scowled, wondering what she ever saw in him. Her thoughts shifted to Imra and she knew one thing for sure; Mon-El didn’t deserve so much as a fraction of Imra.

She gingerly drank the other two glasses that were sitting atop her table before getting up. Her head felt a bit fuzzy and Mon-El partially ruined her mood, but other than that she felt good. The further she wandered out of the dive bar, the better her mood got. She toyed with a lock of her hair while she thought about Imra, wondered what she was doing.

In a half-drunken stupor, she flew towards the DEO. It was late, but she knew the Saturn Girl would be there, considering she didn’t enter the dive bar with Mon-El in her usual fashion. Not that it came as a surprise, given pretty much everyone knew Mon-El and Imra’s marriage was on the backburner.

She touched down outside the DEO and used her speed to sift through each room, until she located Imra in the training room. Instead of her legion suit, Imra was wearing black leggings which were sticking to her skin and a loose grey shirt that fell down her shoulders, exposing more skin. She leaned against the door and watched her.

A sheen of sweat glistened on Imra’s skin. She was punching a boxing bag, chest heaving as she landed punch after punch. Running a hand through her hair, she steadied herself with the other.

Kara involuntarily gasped when Imra stretched her arms up above her head, which caused her shirt to ride up a little, enough to reveal her toned stomach. She bit her lower lip as Imra spun around to face her, knowing full well she was caught staring.

Imra dropped her arms. “Kara,” she said with a smile.

Kara was amazed how Imra shifted from apparent anger to throwing her a smile. She peeled herself away from the door, sauntering towards Imra. “Hey, late night training?” she asked, priding herself on managing to speak without slurring her words, despite the buzz in her head.

Imra’s shoulders rose as she took a deep breath, slowly breathing out while she nodded. “Something like that,” she answered, putting her hands on her hips.

Kara cocked her head to the side, stopping when she was at an arm’s length of Imra’s personal space. “What did Mon-El do or say this time?” she asked, fixing Imra with a knowing look.

Imra caught a whiff of alcohol. The scent was familiar, it was the kind of alcohol humans couldn’t drink, the kind from the dive bar, which meant Kara had been there. For a split second, she wondered if Mon-El said something to Kara, but she shook that thought away, knowing Mon-El was quicker to go to Winn instead to complain about their marriage, which was pretty much over.

Kara took half a step closer, stepping into Imra’s personal space whilst still leaving that last bit of space between them. “I’ve been thinking about you,” she blurted out, which was… not smooth. She almost faltered when Imra’s eyebrows went up. “A-about how Mon-El doesn’t appreciate you the way he should,” she managed to clarify quickly. “If I was with you, I would worship you. A woman like you deserves to be treated with love and respect.”

The scent of alcohol grew thicker and Imra heard a distinct slur in Kara’s voice as she spoke. “Are you drunk?” she asked, unmoving as Kara entered her personal space fully.

Kara took another step and another, backing Imra up against the wall without touching her. She flattened the palm of her left hand against the wall. “No, a little bit tipsy, maybe,” she answered, smiling while her eyes traced Imra’s face. “But I’m thinking clearly, clearer than ever.”

Imra knew she could step away any moment she wanted to. She wasn’t trapped between Kara’s arms and even if she had been, she knew Kara would let her go if she asked. A new, strange feeling hit her, being this close to the woman she looked up to and admired.

Kara lifted her right hand, curling a lock of Imra’s hair around her finger, gazing into her eyes to gauge her reaction. “Your heartbeat is elevated,” she whispered, the corners of her lips quirking up. She enjoyed having an effect on Imra, liked how she made her pulse quicken, how Imra’s breathing grew ever so lightly uneven.

Imra tried to steady her heartbeat, but the more she focused on that, the more irregular it became. “Did you come here just to tell me I deserve better?”

“Yes,” Kara shamelessly admitted. Later she would blame it on liquid courage. She let go of Imra’s hair and caressed her cheek, cupping her jaw, to which Imra’s heart skipped a beat. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” she promised, never drunk enough to take advantage of someone.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara whispered, running her thumb over Imra’s lips. “Your accent is pretty and has me like damn.”

Imra chuckled at that. “You fancy my accent?” she asked, blushing when Kara hummed. “You’re sweet, Kara.”

Kara let out the faintest moan, wanting Imra to say her name again and again with that accent of hers. “I’d treat you better than he ever would,” she said, with an undertone of venom as she thought about Mon-El. “I would kiss you like it would be the last thing I ever do. I want to…,” she whispered, trailing off, biting her lip again.

Imra would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious to feel the press of Kara’s supple lips on hers. “Mon-El and I are terminating our marriage,” she revealed with a sigh. “He told me our marriage was a mistake, last night when I walked in on him with another woman.”

Kara felt a strong urge to fling Mon-El into space. “I should’ve never gotten him into that pod, I should’ve let him choke on lead,” she muttered under her breath. “It’s his loss and I’m not saying that out of pity, I’m saying it because it’s true. You’re a treasure.”

“I don’t want to talk or think about him anymore,” Imra said, noticing how Kara’s eyes dipped down to her lips. “I was training because I needed a distraction and then you showed up.”

Kara leaned forward, resting her forehead against Imra’s. “Are you calling me a distraction?” she asked, feeling her skin prickle and burn pleasantly when Imra cupped the back of her neck while her other hand went to her waist. “It’s really tempting to kiss you right now because we’re only a breath apart and Rao, Imra, you’re so, so beautiful. People should write poems and songs about you. It’s not just your body I’m into. Oh Rao, I’m into you and a part of me wants to pretend I didn’t admit that, but the other part of me wants you to know.”

“Your heartbeat is being funny again,” Kara noted. She brushed Imra’s nose with hers, wanting to kiss her, but instead she said, “I should go.”

“You don’t have to go,” Imra whispered, bringing both her arms around Kara’s neck while Kara’s hands went to her waist. “I need a distraction, but I also need to know if this is a one-time thing or not,” she said, okay with a temporary distraction, but if Kara was after more, she needed to know.

Imra could get behind hooking up tonight and leave it at that, unless there was more to all of this for Kara. She didn’t want to end up hurting Kara, didn’t want to turn her into her rebound. If she was being completely honest, she wasn’t sure if she could follow up with a no strings attached hookup.

“Do you have feelings for me, Kara?” Imra asked, feeling Kara kiss her neck.

“I like you and it’s possible for those feelings to grow if we explore this further,” Kara answered, definitely blaming putting her heart on her sleeve on the liquid courage. “I’m not in love with you, but I think I can be, someday, if we go out to you know… date.”

Kara pressed a kiss to Imra’s cheek, hearing a faint whimper stumble past Imra’s lips. “Kisses usually don’t happen until after a date and it’s not always after the first date, but I just want…,” she whispered, swallowing those words down again. She had to slow down. This wasn’t about her this was about Imra. “I would kiss you like I truly meant it,” she said, and okay, she had to stop talking and leave.

Imra drew Kara’s body closer to her own. “We can go out sometime, but not yet,” she said, searching Kara’s eyes, wanting to make sure she was okay. It was too soon for her to date, but someday she would be ready, perhaps in a couple of months or so. “We will go out someday,” she whispered like a promise. “For now I…”

Kara was taken aback when Imra’s lips touched hers, but she quickly melted into the kiss, resisting the urge to deepen it, leaving full control to Imra. It only lasted about two to three seconds, but it felt longer.

Imra touched her fingertips to her lips. In the heat of the moment, she kissed Kara again, cheeks flushed when she moaned as her back pressed firmer against the wall. With some effort, she broke their kiss with the promise that one day, when she was fully ready, she would go on a date with Kara.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Supercorp shipper, but I also kind of ship Kara/Imra (SuperSaturn?) Sorry not sorry.


End file.
